His Hidden Love
by Darkchild's Fiend-KR
Summary: Okey, Hiroto has a sister that he has never told anyone about and now she's living with......Kaiba? Please read then review!


Terrible Angel, Lovely Kanako

Chapter 1:

The door slightly slammed and the tall slender figure sat on the black leather couch that was placed beside the window. She kicked her feet upon the coffee table and stretched on the couch. She then pulled out her Motorola phone and started dialing numbers. The phone started to ring out but she left a message on her brother's phone. "Hello, Tristan, this is Angel. I will be visiting Domino City for these next couple months. I hope you are looking forward for my visit, little brother. Call me back." She ended the call and smiled to herself.

Tristan stood up from his chair and wiped a smile on his face. "Guess what, guys? My sister's comin' to Domino City!" Everyone in the food court stared at Tristan and rolled their eyes. "WHAA? You neva told us dat you had a sister!" yelled Joey. "Yeah, how come?" Tristan shrugged his shoulders and picked a hand full of fries and stuffing it in his mouth. "When does she plan coming?" asked Yugi with full of curiosity. "Well, I called her, and she says tomorrow." "So, what's her name?" "Angel. But her real name is Kanako." Tristan then immediately stood up from his chair and stretched. "I gotta run, guys. I'll you later." "Bye." said Tea, Yugi, and Joey. Tristan was quickly out of the food court and went back home quickly. "She better not arrive late tomorrow. I got school." He arrived home and quickly cleaned his sloppy room. "Did your sister call lately?" yelled his mother from downstairs. "Yeah,

yesterday." He then quickly tossed his clothes, shoes, junk, and even old food in the closet.

His room was a complete mess and he was tired of picking trash. "Ahhhhh! THIS CRAP!" He sat down on his trashed bed and then quickly jumped up when he heard the doorbell ring. Tristan's mother opened the house door and gasped. "Kanako!" The middle-aged woman hugged the tall female with happiness. "Hi, mom." She didn't smile at all but looked upon the stairs that were across from her. "Where's Tristan?" Her mother smiled with happiness and pointed upstairs. Kanako slowly walked up the stairs with her bags on her back.

She stood in front of his opened door and stared at his messy room. "DAMN SLOB!" Tristan looked up and sat up on the bed. "Kanako–," "Angel, to you! I constantly tell you people to call me, ANGEL!" Tristan sighed and flopped his head on his pillow. "THIS, is your room!"

There was a silence in the room and Tristan looked at his sister with a cheesy look on his face. "Stop staring, fool. Now, where's MY room!" Tristan stood up from his bed and sluggishly walked her to another room. She opened the door with her foot and glared her eyes around the room. "This room is ugly, but it will do." She walked inside and threw her bags in a corner and pulled out a cigarette from her pocket. "You smoke?" She looked at him and pulled out a lighter. "Does it look like it," "Whatever." He walked off and went back into his trashy room. She then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep with the cigarette between her slender lips.

Tristan finished cleaning his room and went to sleep instantly. It was quiet in the Taylor house but was later on– at morning loud. "You don't go to school?" questioned the mid aged lady. "Not anymore. Yeah, so what! I'm a high school dropout." Tristan shook his head and quickly left the house to go to school.

"They were arguing?" asked Tea. "Yeah, I guess she doesn't go to school any more." "But I thought that she was supposed to arrive in Domino today." said Yugi. "I thought so too." The teacher quickly turned around and looked at the four friends. "Ahem, Joseph, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi, please pay attention." The students straightened their backs and payed attention once more.

The blue Lamborghini sped off toward Tristan's high school. Kanako fixed her sunglasses and sped through traffic. She parked her priceless car and locked her car door. She walked into the campus and went up to the main office of the university. "May I help you?" Kanako took off her glasses and glared at the woman. "Do you know Tristan Taylor?" The woman nodded with a disturbed face. "Oh yes, I've seen that brat in room 404. Are you here to pick him up?" Angel nodded slowly and left the room. "WAIT!" Kanako looked around the halls to look for an elevator.

"This place sucks! No elevator!" She then had no choice but to walk up the four flights of stairs. As soon as she reached the fourth floor, she looks around the corners. She then asked students that were in the hallway, did they know where Tristan Taylor was. Kanako then quickly bumped into a tall student. "Watch where your going, damn it!" she yelled at the blue-eyed male. "Back off, girl. Not in the mood right now!" She looked at him in his face and asked him a question. "Hey, have you seen a boy named, Tristan Taylor?" He lifted an eyebrow and looked at her. "What are you, his girlfriend?" he said and he cracked a smile. "NO! I'm his sister." The man looked away and started walking once again. "No, I've not seen that loser anywhere." She then ignored his remark and continued to look for Tristan.

Minuets later, she found his room, 404 and quickly opened the classroom door. She scanned the room and spotted Tristan. "You!" She walked up to him and quickly snatched him up from his chair. "Let's go. I'm taking you of school for today." Tristan lifted an eyebrow and looked at his sister in the eye. "For WHAT!" She sighed and took him out of the room. "LISTEN! YOUR mother kicked me out of the house!"

"What!"

"Damn right! And I assume I have a fat chance of getting back into the house, so, give me the key to the door!"

"No way, Kanako!"

"What did I tell you about THAT name?" Kanako glared at her brother in the face.

"Why did she kick you out?"

"...She kicked me out because I was smoking in the house." Tristan looked at his sister and sighed. "TRISTAN! Let's get out of this school!" Angel snapped at him. "Okey, Angel. Let's leave."

They quickly left the school and went inside of the car. "Woah. THIS is YOUR car!" She smiled and looked at her big brother. "Yeah, I'm rich and I don't even know it!" She then opened the car door and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. "Smoking is good for you." She smiled and slipped it in her mouth. She then noticed that same boy and glared at him.

"_That jackass!" _She then looked at the tall young man again and called him. "Hey, you! Come here." He ignored her and continued walking. She then got out of her car and told Tristan to stay in the car. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" She quickly walked in front of him and avoided him from walking. "You, what's your name? You look familiar." He cracked a smile once more. "Wait a sec! You're Kaiba, from Kaiba Corp.!" He then smiled at her again but started walking again. "Wait," He stopped once again and this time he glared at her. "What do you want! I have work to do!" he said in a loud tone of voice. She smiled at him and flicked the ashes from her cigarette.

"What? I'm supposed to be scared of you? I'm not scared of anyone! Not Tristan, not the cops, not YOU, not my foster mother nobody!" She glared at him once more and stood in his face. He didn't respond and looked away. He then turned around and walked to his black limo that was waiting for him. He stopped and looked at Kanako one more time. "Nice car." He cracked a smile went into the black limo. It slowly drove away from the parking lot and made a turn.

"That jerk!" Kanako stomped toward her car and stared at Tristan. "Hey! You know that tall punk!" Tristan looked at his sister with a tired face. "Uh, yeah. Me and my friends don't like him either, but he's in my class." She yawned and went into her car. "Man, first I get kicked out of the house and now I ran into that jackass!" She slammed her car door and started the car. "Buckle up, kid!" She smiled at Tristan. She reversed the car and quickly came out of the parking space. "Uh, Angel, how long have you been driving?"

"Three days." smiled and she pressed on the gas. The expensive car drove backwards and Tristan freaked out instantly. "Scared, Tristan!" she smiled and quickly pressed the breaks. "No!" She chuckled and put the car in drive and swiftly pushed the gas.

"WAIT! SLOW DOWN, ANGEL!"


End file.
